Quiet As the Moon
by cookey cat
Summary: I'm really not good at summaries, but here goes... Rory just graduated and is now out trying to find a suitable job. along the way, she encounters a few obstacles, including the one that left her lost... literati, read and review!
1. I AM Someone

Disclaimer: I clearly own no one, seeing as I'm quite poor.  
  
A/N: I wanted to try something different, so please, please, please review and tell me what you think!! The chapters will be longer than this so don't have a cow.........hehe.... Any ways read and review!!!  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat, like they always did on their weekends together, at the counter in Luke's diner.  
  
"Luuukeee!!" 


	2. Happy Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I own no one.....  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me, keep 'em up!  
  
Later that day, Rory found herself at Weston's bakery sitting at a table by the window, heavily engrossed in her book. Every now and then, she'd take a sip of her coffee and pick a piece of muffin off.  
  
"Would you like a refill?"  
  
"Oh hey Kirk," Rory said, looking up from her book, "I didn't see you there........"  
  
"Now I'm invisible?!" Kirk said.  
  
"No Kirk, what I meant wa"-  
  
"No, no, I get it!" he said as he stomped off.  
  
(Sigh)..... 'I can never win with that guy..........'  
  
Just then, Lorelai bounced in, with a huge grin on her face. She plopped down in the seat across from Rory.  
  
"Rory........ Daughter of mine....... Apple of my eye......... hello," Lorelai said simply.  
  
"The answer is no......" said Rory not looking up from her book.  
  
"No? No what? You didn't even know what I was gonna ask you!"  
  
"True, but the answer is still no........." Rory said plainly.  
  
"So, imaginary friend who can easily replace my daughter........"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"N-ya-ha!" Lorelai laughed. "Ahem, ahem..... Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh...... Really?"  
  
"Not a clue......."  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"That was a weak 'positive'..... Let's put a little umph in it, shall we?"  
  
"Mom, what's this about?"  
  
"Fine, crush my fun....." Lorelai said, sulking. "Today is Valentines Day!" she said triumphantly.  
  
"Oh really? Hadn't crossed my mind......."  
  
"Not even a little bit?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not even a tinsey bit?"  
  
"Nu- uh......."  
  
"Not even a"-  
  
"Not even tinsey winsey bit!" Rory said, finishing the sentence for her.  
  
"Humph!" Lorelai grunted. "So you're gonna just gonna sit here all day and read?"  
  
"Actually, I plan to go home soon, preferably before dark, then sleep........"  
  
"Hey! There's no need far sarcasm...... I'm simply asking valid questions here!......."  
  
"(Sigh) Sorry I just......... don't feel very much in a Valentiney-kind of way today........."  
  
"Wanna share?"  
  
"Not really........ I just feel like moping."  
  
"We can mope together," Lorelai offered.  
  
"Maybe later? I just think I need to be alone right now........'  
  
"Well, this isn't all over a certain dark haired, broody hooligan from years ago, is it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just...... I dunno........"  
  
Lorelai nodded, leaving it alone. She knew it was because of Jess; it was obvious.  
  
"Well, come down to Luke's later, alright?"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"Cya......" said Lorelai; Rory just waved.  
  
She soon went back to reading; or at least she tried to. Now all she could think about was him and how he was doing on this day.  
  
She sighed as she put her book down, forgetting whatever page she was on and gazing out the window. It was a beautiful day; for being what it was. Perfect for everyone........ But her.  
  
Satisfaction was beyond the cause of her mopiness. She needed something- someone, him, to get her through this. Rory wished that he were here, even if they weren't together any more; just being in his presence was better than being alone on this engaging day.  
  
She sighed again as she stood from her place at the table and walked outside. She walked to the bridge, just to kind of remember him.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said.  
  
"Why, what're you gonna do to me?" Rory asked.  
  
"Just do it, will ya!"  
  
She hesitantly closed her eyes as he led her away. She knew where she was going by the patter of her feet against the ground; he led her to the bridge. He stopped her and said, "Open........"  
  
She smiled and said, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Patience is a virtue........" he said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Not one of mine!" she said, getting all excited.  
  
"Well...... here.... I- it's not much but I knew you really, really wanted this........"  
  
He offered her a small package, which she accepted with a huge grin on her face. Just seeing her smile, made his day. Her smile made his heart do countless leaps.  
  
She tore off the brown paper wrapping and removed it from the object. She smiled even bigger, if that was at all possible and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I knew I loved for a reason! Thank you so much, this means a lot to me!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pried herself away from him to study the gift. It was a book, one of which she had read many times and even owned already, but it wasn't a first edition. Her fingers grazed the title, it read: Franny and Zooey.  
  
She hugged him again, this time even tighter than before, he choked out, "Rory!..... Need..... Air.................. NOW!"  
  
She smiled as she loosened her grip on him. She held his shoulders and he leaned in ever so swiftly to sweep in for a kiss. His lips grazed over hers and she smiled through the kiss, making it harder for him to kiss her.  
  
He pulled away and said, "Happy Valentines Day........"  
  
"Aw, I got my own little romantic........"  
  
He rolled his eyes and she said, "Happy Valentines Day......."  
  
Opening her eyes from an almost forgotten memory, she brushed herself off as she stood to walk home. But there, stood him in all his glory; he kept his hands in his pockets as he looked so solemnly, so soberly at her. His eyes swept her off her feet and carried her away as her body stood still like she was part of the wooden platform.  
  
'Well, happy Valentine's Day,' she thought to herself as she walked towards him.  
  
OKAY, TIME TO REVIEW!! I LIKED THIS CHAPTER.......... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS........ HELP IS ALWAYS ACCEPTED!!!! THANKS A BUNCH 


	3. The Scent of Sorrow is the Scent of Blis...

Disclaimer: I own no one....sadly.....  
  
Rory slowly and quietly walked up to him. With every step she took, a new question had made itself known.  
  
'Why am I walking towards him?' she asked herself.  
  
She stood about 2 feet away from him and drew in a shaky breath.  
  
Rory had no idea what she was doing so the best way to escape the madness was to just walk away. And so she did; Rory walked directly past him. Not a word was uttered. Rory walked home instead of the diner.  
  
Later that afternoon, Lorelai came home.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Here," she shouted.  
  
"Here where?" Lorelai called again.  
  
"Yonder!"  
  
"(Sigh) Marco!"  
  
"Polo!"  
  
"Kitchen?"  
  
"Ding-ding, we have a winner!"  
  
"I'm ignoring that and why didn't you come to Luke's today?"  
  
"It slipped my mind......"  
  
"What're you, 70?!"  
  
"Ahem! I'm ignoring that and how was your day?" Rory asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine!"  
  
"That's nice....."  
  
"Just perfect!"  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
"Just Peachy freakin' keen!"  
  
"Why mother of mine, is something wrong?"  
  
"No!" Lorelai said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ahuh...."  
  
"Well you wont tell me what's wrong with you, so why should I share my problems?!"  
  
"Freud says that it isn't healthy to keep emotions bottled up inside and sulk all day....." (A/N: not really sure if he actually said this.....)  
  
"Hypocrite!" Lorelai shouted as she pointed to Rory.  
  
"Says the woman in denial......"  
  
"Ha! Says the woman..." Lorelai said, struggling to come up with a witty phrase. "I'm out...." She said as she gave up and shrugged.  
  
"Now who's 70?!"  
  
"Still you......" Lorelai said in a matter of fact kind of way.  
  
"Yea, thought so......"  
  
There was a moment of silence and Rory said, "Well are ya gonna tell me why you're feeling so sucky today?"  
  
"Only if you tell me what's wrong with you......"  
  
"Fine, let's just go to Doosie's first," said Rory standing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me, we're gonna need all the junk food, our tiny little bodies can consume........"  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
They walked in silence to Doosie's, got their junk food and hurried home.  
  
"Hey, lets just stay home the rest of the day, we can order Chinese for dinner and sit in our pj's the entire time!"  
  
"Oo, like a sleepover only....... Not......"  
  
"Yea! So what do you say?"  
  
"I say sure!"  
  
Lorelai ran up to her room to change into her pajama's as Rory went to do the same.  
  
When Lorelai descended from the stairs and Rory came out of her room, they both looked at each other's pajamas.  
  
"Hey! Those are cute! I want a pair!" Lorelai screeched, eying Rory's pajamas printed with coffee cups with smiles on them.  
  
"You got me these!" Said Rory laughing.  
  
"Oh..... Well at least I know I have a good fashion sense.  
  
"That you do....."  
  
"So, let the sleepover"-  
  
"But not a sleepover"-  
  
"Begin!"  
  
They both stood there looking around the living room.  
  
"So..... Oh! Lets barricade ourselves in the living room with pillows!!" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Okay!" said Rory.  
  
Lorelai ran upstairs and Rory shouted, "Where're you going?"  
  
"To get my pillows!"  
  
"We have a linen closet you know......."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea," said Rory showing Lorelai where the linen closet was.  
  
"Wow, and to think that I thought that this door led to another world, just like this one......."  
  
"Okay, no more Start Trek for you...." Said Rory.  
  
Lorelai looked shocked. "I do not watch Star Trek!"  
  
"Okay......." Rory said, completely not believing her.  
  
"I don't!!"  
  
"Well at least it's out in the open now......"  
  
Lorelai glared at Rory and Rory said, "So, now alls we need is a heck of a lot of pillows and blankets."  
  
They grabbed practically everything in the closet and set everything up.  
  
7 minutes later and a heck of a lot of teamwork enforced, they had their barricade.  
  
They got themselves situated and comfortable.  
  
"So, who's gonna start off?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You...."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because yours is probably not as bad as mine!"  
  
"How do you know? Do you read minds?"  
  
"Yes, so spill!"  
  
"Fine....... I didn't get to spend Valentines Day with anyone!!" Lorelai started wailing.  
  
"Oh mom....... Come 'ere....." Rory said, opening her arms out for her mother.  
  
Lorelai fell into her daughters embrace and sniffled.  
  
"It's okay, I know you'll find someone..... I promise....." said Rory  
  
"I'm afraid I'll hafta hold you to that...." she said, sniffling.  
  
"It's okay," Rory said, stroking her back.  
  
"(Sniff) okay, your turn......."  
  
Rory held Lorelai back a bit as she braced herself to tell her mom.  
  
"(Sigh) Mom? I..... I saw Jess today......."  
  
"Oh honey!......" Lorelai said diving forward to hug Rory. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I just....... Walked away....."  
  
"Aww, it's okay........"  
  
"Yea, I know.... It's just.... (Sigh) I miss him, ya know?"  
  
Lorelai nodded and said, "Yea..... So, are you gonna talk to him?"  
  
Rory paused, then said, "I think I need to, if I want to get over this god- awful feeling......"  
  
"Totally understandable......."  
  
"(Sniff) I think I'm ready for the chocolate now....." said Rory, tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
Lorelai proceeded to pass the chocolate and both woman sat there and cried.  
  
The scent of sorrow is the eternal pass for the scent of bliss.  
  
TIME TO REVIEW!! SO CLICK THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS A LOT 


	4. Love You Lots

Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.  
  
"So, did you want Chinese?" Lorelai asked as she glanced at all the menu's spread across the floor.  
  
"Honestly, I want Indian," Rory replied.  
  
"Uh, no!" said Lorelai chuckling.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because, it smells like a swamp!"  
  
"How would you know what a swamp smells like?"  
  
"Camp Erdman, age 12."  
  
"Aw come on!"  
  
"Sorry daughter of mine, but we're having Chinese."  
  
"But I don't feel like eating Chinese," cried Rory.  
  
"Well suck it up 'cause we're having Chinese!"  
  
"Moooom!.... Well what about Luke's?"  
  
"Do you think if we order from Luke's, Jess will be there?"  
  
"I dunno," Rory said worriedly.  
  
"Because I got a hankerin' for some burgers and only Luke makes the best burgers," Lorelai said, trying to convince Rory.  
  
"He does make good burgers," whispered Rory, defeated.  
  
"So it'd be expected that we go to Luke's, but considering......."  
  
"Considering- conschmidering! To Luke's for his burgers!" Shouted Rory.  
  
"That's my girl!.... They both stood, but Lorelai said, "Wait, I don't wanna change again!"  
  
"(Sigh) well I'm not going into Luke's like this!" Rory said, motioning to her pajamas with the smiling coffee cups. "What if Jess sees me!"  
  
"But I don't wanna change again! I'm so comfy in this!..... Okay, lets make a deal, I'll drive us to Luke's while you go and order for us!"  
  
"How bout', no!"  
  
"Aww come on!"  
  
"Why don't we just ask for it to be delivered here?!"  
  
"Because it ruins the fun!"  
  
"I think I'd have 10 times more fun if we didn't have to go in our pajamas!"  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Rory Gilmore?" said Lorelai.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You used go to Luke's with me in your baby booties! Which you slept in, by the way!"  
  
"Need I remind you that I was a baby?!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"I can't believe we're even arguing on this! Get dressed!" Rory said as she stomped off to her room.  
  
"You're forgetting who the mother is around here!" With that, Lorelai trudged up the stairs to her room.  
  
They both came out of their rooms 10 minutes later.  
  
"All this, just for food!" snickered Lorelai.  
  
"(Gasp) don't say that! Food is the very essence of our being! It's who we are! You can't take that away just because you had to give up 10 minutes to get ready!" screamed Rory.  
  
"That's the Rory I know!"  
  
"Well what happened to her earlier?"  
  
"She wanted Indian food," Lorelai said, as if it were anything.  
  
"Oh," Rory said stating as if it were just another random fact.  
  
They both walked out the door and to Luke's.  
  
They arrived at Luke's in no time, save the bickering.  
  
"Well you don't think it would've been funny if we did come in our pjs?!" yelled Lorelai, as the two made it inside.  
  
"No! I don't think it would've been funny! It would've been embarrassing!"  
  
"At least you would've had this funny memory to look back on!"  
  
"Yeah, and leave it to scar me for the rest of my life?! I don't think so!"  
  
"Huuh!" sighed Lorelai as she sat at the counter stool. She looked around and called out, "Luke!"  
  
He came down from the stairs yelling up, "You better come down for work!"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory and she just shrugged it off.  
  
"Luke? Two cups of your finest black coffee, two burgers, two fries and........ What should we have for desert?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"Hmm, how bout' pie!"  
  
"And two Apple pies!"  
  
"I'm assuming slices........"  
  
"You're joking right?" Lorelai said chuckling.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he gave the order to Caesar.  
  
Both women sat in silence waiting for their food, when in an instant HE descended from the stairs, shouting, "When did you become such a 'Bossy Betty'! It sooooooo unlike you, Luke!"  
  
"Well pardon me, in no time will I go back to being little ol' me! In the mean time, get to work!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter where he spotted Rory and Lorelai instantaneously. He stepped back to re-examine the situation. He tossed that idea to the side and took the coffee pot and walked to a few customers to fill up their cups.  
  
Lorelai's eyes followed him around the diner; she was angry and he could totally sense it.  
  
Luke finally came out of the kitchen and handed Rory and Lorelai their food. The two women sat and ate in silence.  
  
It WAS silent up until Lorelai noticed that Luke was gone and the only people in the diner now were Patty and Babette, no doubt talking about Jess appearance, so she nudged Rory and Rory smiled at her mothers thoughts.  
  
Jess was sitting in a corner of the diner reading, but of course, every now and then stealing glances at Rory.  
  
Lorelai stood at the end of the counter and Rory stood at the other. Lorelai grabbed a bagel, but Luke came out and shouted, "NO BAGEL HOCKEY IN MY DINER!"  
  
Lorelai scrunched up her face and said, "Fine Mr. Meany!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory then sat back at the counter. They then tried to make an escape out, so they didn't have to pay. The ran to the door, and Luke shouted, "Lorelai get back here and pay!"  
  
"Don't need to pay? Are you sure Luke? Thanks! Love you lots!!" she shouted back.  
  
Rory and Lorelai were running when Rory stopped her, she got Lorelai to examine what she had just said. They both stood there laughing and trying to walk, but finding it hard to, while they were laughing hysterically.  
  
Jess sat there staring at Luke with a smart- ass smirk on.  
  
"What?" Luke shouted to him.  
  
"Nothing," he said coolly.  
  
"Get back to work!"  
  
He gestured to the almost empty diner and Luke got so frustrated he waved it off and stormed away into the storage room.  
  


* * *

  
THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS MORE ON JESS AND RORY, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Another World

Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
The next day, Rory felt happier. She was still sad about the whole Jess thing, but she felt happier. Rory got out of bed, changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt that read: if I look happy, just slap me; which was pretty ironic for how she was feeling.  
  
After glancing at her mirror, Rory grabbed a random book off her shelf and walked into the living room.  
  
"I hate you!" screamed Lorelai from the kitchen.  
  
Rory walked in and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Bert's broken!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Am I sure," she whispered scornfully, "Of course I'm sure! That's like asking Hitler if he was sure he wanted to kill 12 million people!"  
  
"Fine, fine!..... Why don't you go to Luke's?"  
  
Lorelai stomped her foot lazily and said, "Cause I'm too tired!"  
  
"Lazy!"  
  
"I may be lazy, but....... Okay I'm lazy, end of story....."  
  
"HA!" Rory laughed as she pointed at Lorelai.  
  
"Poo to you!" Lorelai puffed.  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, daughter of whom I love very much... to Luke's?"  
  
Rory stood there thinking if she should or shouldn't.  
  
"Pleeaaasseee!!" screeched Lorelai.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Lorelai ran to her room to change from her pajamas and ran quickly back down the stairs to a waiting Rory.  
  
"So what're you gonna do today?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, I thought I could just sit at the bridge and read until my eyes fall out......"  
  
"Or you could come with mommy to the inn and help!"  
  
"Hm, I think I like the first one better......"  
  
"Yea, I thought you would...... am I not persuasive enough?"  
  
"Yea, persuasion is not your cup of tea,"  
  
Lorelai gave a disgusted look and Rory offered, "cup of coffee?"  
  
And Lorelai smiled approvingly.  
  
They were passing the gazebo when Rory's stomach felt as though they had butterflies in it. The smile that had caressed the features on her face had fallen into an endless pit of shadows as she saw him, through the glass window. Her walking had become slower and slower, dreading each and every step she took.  
  
Lorelai had noticed how much slower she started walking so she dragged Rory the rest of the distance into the diner. It wasn't that crowded, but Kirk was there; and wherever Kirk was, insecurities followed.  
  
"Morning Luke!" Lorelai screamed across the room.  
  
"What did I tell you about yelling in my dinner!" he shouted back.  
  
"To do it more often?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he turned to grab the coffee pot and a cup for the addict at the counter.  
  
"Rory, coffee?"  
  
"Um, yes please...." She softly said.  
  
Luke had brought both their coffees and asked Lorelai, "So, what would you like to eat today?"  
  
"Hmm, ya know I don't know! Can I see the menu?"  
  
"You've memorized it! Why do you need to see it?"  
  
"I have not memorized it!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, you've memorized all the disgusting unhealthy food! Why do you need to see it?"  
  
"What if I want something healthy today?!"  
  
Luke paused and put the back of his hand to her forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Lorelai swatted his hand away and said, "Yes! I'm feelin' fine!"  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows and turned to Rory.  
  
"She didn't get to spend Valentine's with anyone,"  
  
Luke nodded and said, "Chocolate chip pancakes, commin' right up!"  
  
"Such service!" said Lorelai, "Do you think I should be unhappy everyday?"  
  
"Mm, I think it does something to your skin....." said Rory.  
  
"Everything affects your skin these days!" said Lorelai throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"It's a cruel, cruel world!" Rory said shaking her head.  
  
"That it is, that it is....."  
  
Rory sighed and called, "Luke can I get a coffee to go?"  
  
"Uh I can't right now! Uh, technical difficulties!"  
  
"In a kitchen?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Do you wanna see it?!" Luke shouted.  
  
"Oo, okay!" Lorelai responded.  
  
"No, Lorelai! Get back to your seat!"  
  
She didn't listen and walked into the kitchen where she started laughing at Luke. Rory furrowed her eye brows and said to no one, "My coffee......"  
  
"I'll get it," said Jess.  
  
Suddenly Rory's eyes looked distant.  
  
Rory just watched him. His fingers looked as if they were dancing delicately in an exotic manner.  
  
She was far off into her own world when Jess said, "Rory?" and started waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
She was struck out of her daze and said, "Huh?"  
  
"Your coffee," Jess said, offering it to her.  
  
She nodded slowly, still staring off a little.  
  
Jess's eyes glanced at the book next to her hands that cupped the coffee.  
  
"Lonesome Traveler?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory looked down at the book and nodded, "I just grabbed a random book off my shelf," she said.  
  
He just nodded his head.  
  
Rory, snapping out of a daze and semi back to reality said, "Why did you leave?"  
  
Jess looked at her with kind of big eyes. He puckered his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets as the moment for awkward exchanges began.  
  
His mouth slew out, "I had to....."  
  
Rory just sat there, waiting for him to continue.  
  
He sighed and said, "Because I was never gonna be good enough for you, no matter how badly we both wanted that!"  
  
She was hurt by this and said, "Why did that matter?! We were equals! When you're in a relationship, it's expected that there is equality between two people!"  
  
He sucked in a deep breath and said, "Well it wouldn't have mattered anyways, I didn't even pass high school......"  
  
"Huh....." was all she said, as she sourly shook her head.  
  
"That's all you can say?!" Jess shouted.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?!" Rory shouted back.  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
"Exactly! Why should I do anything now?! You never even talked to me! You bottled everything inside! You didn't even tell me your dad came here to see you! How's that supposed to make me, your girlfriend at the time, feel!"  
  
"I didn't want you to get caught in my problems!"  
  
"Well, mission accomplished! The only exchange for that happening was breaking my heart! Kudos to your ego!"  
  
Jess sighed as he watched Rory run out of the diner.  
  
He knew where she was going, but he chose not to follow.  
  
Rory hurriedly rushed to the bridge. When she got there, she sat quietly just watching the lake. It was like looking into another world, everything looked mirrored. Rory wondered: is it better on that side or this one? It must be better than this side......  
  
OKAY REVIEW, REVIEW!! I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! 


End file.
